Death's Descendant
by LordofWar245
Summary: Keo is a very sick and weak child, who is looked down by society. Little does society know, that inside him is a power that will bring fear to everyone, including the supernatural. Issei Replacement Story. Cover art found in Diablo
1. The Ill Boy

**Welcome to another story. This time, it is a Issei replacement story and the main OC is very ill and weak. I read many stories with the OC be either stronger, smarter, or just basically better than Issei, but I never see a OC that is weaker than him. So, I decided to make a story around a boy who is ill.**

 **This story is mainly inspired by "Soundless Knight" by YagamiNguyen. Only with an OC main protagonist and is very ill instead of deaf.**

 **Little warning, will be dark and depressing in the beginning, but the light will shine after a few chapters.**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

" **Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Speech"**

' **Demonic/Dragon/Youkai Thoughts'**

 **Begin Story**

* * *

In the life of a living thing, they usually are born healthy and thrive to become stronger and more intelligent from their early years of birth. There are those who are unlucky enough to be trapped in a state of weakness, but eventually recover and become strong as well. However, there are few who fell into the state of weakness and never recovered in their early years. Our hero here is one of those who fit the category unfortunately.

In a normal two-story home in Kuoh, a boy with light green hair that reaches down to his lower back and an innocent cute face. He has green eyes (which is void of any life), his skin is extremely pale, and has a body as slim as a twig. The boy struggled to get off the bed and coughed violently for a few minutes before recovering. He then went inside the bathroom and sighed sadly at his fragile body.

'It's not fair. Why can't I be strong like my parents?' The boy thought solemnly as left the bathroom and started preparing himself for school. He then looked on top of his shelf and looked at the checkup he took yesterday. He never understands why it is always the same.

The boy's name is Keo, an unlucky person who caught a mysterious disease that downgrades his health right after his birth. At first, he was ok, but when he was one-year old, he started to look pale and be constantly sick. The sickness stayed with him throughout his entire life; made him missed school, regular doctor checkups, and often cough very violently. There was even one time that he even coughed up a pint of blood, which resulted him to be in a hospital for a few weeks.

He was also bullied in his younger years because of his weak body and constant absences of middle school he used to attend prior to his move to Kuoh. What's worse is that the school did not help him very much of his sickness and the principle (who is extremely strict) threaten him to expel him if he does not recover and attend school. And it was enable when he missed two more days of school.

His parents, luckily, did not forsake him because they love him and support him whenever he felt sick. They were also extremely pissed when he was expelled for something he cannot control at birth and never helped his bullying problem. So, they decided to home school him until they moved to Kuoh. It was difficult for him to learn due to his health, but at least his mind was strong enough to learn from his parents.

After years of teaching him what he missed in middle school and settle down in Kuoh, Keo's parents recommend him to go to Kuoh Academy to have a second chance of school. They told him that the school was a former all-girls private academy, but then turned cooed for the town's populace. There are more females than males though and his parent's hope they will befriend him and make him feel better.

Unknow to them, Keo was not only bullied by males physically, they were also females that talked behind his back and spread ominous rumors about him. This brought his self-esteem very low and made him wary of females and fear of males. And the illness never made him better to change their opinions of him. In other words, the school and sickness made him question life and he is on the brink of suicide.

'I'm always be taking care of and a burden to my parents. Why should I live and make them suffer with me?' Keo thought. He doesn't understand why do they keep overworking themselves for his sake. He should do that for them once he's got a suitable job after school. He sometimes thinks Death may bring him peace but never commit suicide for his parent's sake. He knows they will extremely depressed if he dies, but the dark thought always comes back for him.

Keo put on his school uniform, which consisted a black blazer with accents over a white, long-sleeved button down shirt and matching black pants and green tennis shoes, and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen, where is mother is currently waiting for him. His father was at the table waiting for him as well.

"Morning Kaa-san…Tou-san." Keo said.

"Morning Keo-kun!" said his mother. She is a kind mother and was the only female that helped his sickly life. Reiko Hyoudou (Name for Keo's mother. Heon for his Father) gave him his bento while smiling at him.

"Do you want me to drive you to the Academy son?" Asked Heon Hyoudou. He is slightly concerned of leaving his dear ill child at a new school where his former school practically scared him.

"I will be fine…" Keo said to reassure his father.

"…Alright. Have a nice day and BE sure you call us if anything disturbs you." Said reluctantly his father. Keo waved them both goodbye and started headed to the Academy, albeit very slowly.

* * *

It took over ten minutes to arrive at the gates since he must take breaks to overcome his weak body. Keo hated his fragile body, but no matter how much he tries to exercise, he still cannot get any stronger. Keo looked around to see other people talking, laughing, and running around free with no setbacks. Keo looked down sadly at all the things he can't do himself thanks to his weak body. As he walked inside the Academy, he started to hear whispers about him. Whispers that he can hear due to them whispering a little too loudly.

"Oh my, look at that cutie."

"Is he new here?"

"Kya! I like his hair."

Though he is still wary of the female race, he does slightly appreciate their kind words. The males however…

"Tsk. Look at this pretty bastard."

"We already have Kiba. We don't need another."

"Go away punk!"

Keo lowered his head and continue walking towards his first class. He failed to notice many female students were glaring at the males who said harmful words at him. Keo kept on walking until he accidently bumped into somebody. He quickly apologized and look to see two of the most beautiful women he ever seen.

The woman he bumped into has crimson-red hair and a buxom figure. She has angelic emerald eyes and a warm smile. The woman beside her has long-black hair tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon and she too has a buxom figure. She looked at Keo with an amused smile.

Keo then started to sweat in nervousness and politely apologized and left in a hurry to avoid them. However, he missed a sympathy smile from both of their faces.

…And four sets of angered eyes glaring at him.

 **Minutes later**

"Ok class, we have a new student coming in. You may come in now."

Keo opened the door and slowly walked inside. The girls blushed and shriek in the inside for seeing how cute the new student is. Keo slowly wrote down his name before facing the class, while fighting the sheer pressure in his body.

"M-My name is Keo…Hyoudou. I hope you…take care of me." Keo timidly said. He then backed up a little at the sheer number of shrieks from the females.

"Kyaaaaa! He's so kawaii!"

"Another cutie! Hurray!"

"I hope he doesn't have any girlfriends."

Keo was about to shyly run off until the teacher calmed everyone down. The teacher then gesture him to sit down near the windows (never gets old) by an attractive young woman with violet eyes, long black hair that reaches down to her hips, and a slender body with an amazing chest. Keo sat down and was greeted by the girl.

"Hi. My name is Yuuma Amano." She said with a warm smile. Keo timidly waved at her before looking in front of the class, where the teacher started the period.

 **Three hours later**

After dealing with the questions from the excited females and being friendly to Yuuma, Keo left the school building and was about to find a place to settle down for lunch, until he was rudely pulled and was slammed right on a wall. Keo winced in pain and looked up to see four guys glaring at him in hatred. Two of them looked generic while the other two behind them looked unique. One of them is bald and closed eyes, while the other has glasses. Keo winced when one of the pushed him further on the wall.

"Alright you little bastard. We can let it slide of you being another pretty boy, but you DARE bump into one of Great Ladies of Kuoh and not begged for forgiveness? Unacceptable." The bulky guy yelled while tightening his grip on him.

"W-What? What do y-you…mean?" Keo choked out.

"Are you seriously retarded? You bumped into the Queens of this Academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima! But don't worry, you will learn what happen to those who don't worship their feet?" Said the other male student. The duo behind them knew what he meant and started to think to leave. They went with them to tell the new boy about what he just did, not beat him up. They maybe perverts, but even they know that violence will always bring unnecessary conflict.

The duo then ditched, mentally apologizing to Keo, and just as Keo was about to be once again beaten up,

"What do you think you are doing?"

A stern voice was called out behind them. The two boys froze and fearfully turned their heads around. Keo opened his eyes when he about to get punched and saw a slim woman with a bob cut hair due and stern violet eyes. Behind her is a tall woman will knee-length black hair and heterochromic eyes; her right eye light brown and her left eye violet. Both scowled at the male duo and was building up killer intent. It did not help them when other students (namely the female population) also arrived a glared at the duo.

"I will ask again. _What are you doing?_ " Venomously said the slim woman. The bulky man then dropped Keo and the duo tried to come up with a convincing excuse.

"Kaichou. Ehehehe…we were just helping with him go around the school and uh…"

"Enough. I will not tolerate violence and your useless excuse. You will be escorted to the Principal's Office for your punishment. _Understood!?_ " Ordered by the slim woman. The duo both bolted out of way after agreeing with her. The slim woman sigh before helping Keo to pick up his fallen items.

"T-Thank you." Keo said gratefully to the woman. Never has anyone stood up for him.

"It was nothing. As Student Body President, it is my duty to keep order around the Academy. My name is Souna Shitori. Behind me is Tsubaki Shinra, Vice President." Said Souna while Tsubaki bowed.

"My name is…Keo Hyoudou. Again, I thank you for your kindness."

"Don't worry about it. They will never bother you again once I'm done with them." Souna reassured him. But she held back a gasp at the soulless eyes that Keo has. She never seen someone with such hopeless eyes.

"I'm fine. I got used to it anyway…" Whispered Keo but Souna picked it up. Just as she was about to ask him what did he mean by that, Keo ran off. Souna was worried and decided to talk to her best friend about it.

* * *

 **After School**

Keo walked home silently to avoid any more attention. He already accidently met the two "Great Ladies of Kuoh" and the Student Council President and Vice President. How convenient that the four girls are the academy's most popular girls, and he ran into ALL of them on the first day!

Not to mention he was about to be harmed again.

Sighing once again, Keo continued to walk towards his home until he heard a purr on his right. Keo looked down and saw a black cat with hazel eyes staring at him.

'Aw. How cute.' Keo thought as he started petting on the cat. Let it be known that Keo loves animals. They never seem to harm him, yet always be with him whenever he feels lonely. The cat purred, making Keo smiled a bit before going back to his gloomy face. He started coughing violently again, which made the cat meow in worry.

"No…it's fine…I'm fine I mean. Always had to deal with this." Keo said. He then waved the cat goodbye before heading off home, unaware that he was watched by a petite white-haired girl and amber eyes. Said girl left the scene, followed by the cat who disappeared in a magic portal.

 **ORC Building**

"Sona, do you know anything about the new student?" Asked Rias, worried about the condition of the new student. She heard rumors about how very pale he is and cough rather violently at random occasions. Sometimes, he was sent to the nurse's office to examine his health.

"…Yes, but you may not like what you might hear." Solemnly said Sona as she explained what she gathered about Keo. She explained that Keo has a rare disease that keeps his body weak and is often be taken to t h hospital by his parents. She also discovered he was unfairly expelled from his middle school just for missing too many days, even with the numbers of doctor excuses. Finally, Keo was often bullied by his peers, bringing his self-esteem severely low.

Rias nearly broke a tear for the poor boy. Akeno also had a sad face of Keo's dreaded past. The blonde pretty boy and the girl's "Prince of Kuoh", Kiba Yuuto, closed his eyes in frustration at the dark past of Keo. The white-haired girl on the sofa, known as the School's Mascot Koneko, momentarily stopped eating her snack.

"…I should help him. No, we should help him. No one deserves this type of treatment. Not only that, I sense something within him. Something very powerful." Rias said.

"You think it is a Sacred Gear? You know that the Fallen Angels who were reported to be settled here will know as well." Exclaimed Sona about four Angelic signatures sense within their territory.

"I know it is. And we will be watchful to him and the crows. Koneko, do you mind watching over Keo for a while?" Rias asked when she turned her head to the silent girl.

"Hai, Buchou."

With that answer, Rias smiled and she told her peerage the activities are over and they can return home now.

 **Keo's Household**

Lying on the bed, Keo remembers the five girls that he met today. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori, Tsubaki Shinra, and Yuuma Amano. Four of the most popular ladies, with Yuuma being a runner up, in Kuoh and he met them all. He sighed as he knows he has no chance of being friends to any of them, let alone be a potential love interest. Sure, he may have some friendly conversations with Yuuma, but it was only once and he highly doubt they will talk again tomorrow.

*coughcoughcough*

Coughing roughly again before settling down, Keo decided to go to sleep, thinking that no one will be friends with him.

He is a sick little ant in this big society. Nothing more, Nothing less.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **So, this is an experiment that I want to try out. Hope you guys are a little interested in this story and I may continue it on a later date. If you are, you know what to do.**

 **Pairing requests**

 **One last thing, Keo DOES NOT have Boosted Gear. I have another thing for him. Who does have the Boosted Gear? Well, I let you guys decide and I will reveal the selected chosen Gear user next chapter.**

 **CHAO!**


	2. Protect Keo!

**So apparently, this story is going to be popular in no time at all. I mean already this story has over 20 favs/followers. Am I complaining? Hell no. I'm just shock that this story will bring in a lot of readers. As I said before, this is an experiment I want to try out and so far it is working well.**

 **Now for the massive harems, I can work with it but I'm going to need a lot of time because developing them all will take time. I am a miracle worker so you can count on me. Also, the next chapter of BloodDevil will be posted by this weekend. Unless I be a bit too busy with the new app Fire Emblem Heroes.**

 **Hey, it's a fun game. Don't judge me.**

 **Enough talking, Begin Story.**

* * *

 **Gates of Kuoh Academy**

Another pointless day has passed for Keo. After trying to blend in with society, Keo now starts to doubt his own ability to make any friends. He is still wary of the female populace, despite they are nicer than his previous school, and still is very anxious around the males. He knows that he doesn't have androphobia, a fear of men, but he still can't be within a few feet of a male without getting nervous. Sighing, he walked alone to his house, missing three sets of eyes looking at him in pity.

Behind a nearby tree is the girl Amano Yuuma. Though in reality her name is Raynare, a Fallen Angel sent with her friends by their Lord Azazel to watch over Keo. At first, she did not want to go to watch a little boy and wanted to have a more meaningful task to serve her lord. That is until Azazel told her the boy has a power many will sought out for themselves. He also was informed there is a squad of rogue Fallen Angels in Kuoh and wished Raynare and her friends secretly guard the boy.

Giving in to his point, Raynare accepted the mission and went to Kuoh with her three friends: Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek. They all settled down and made plans to watch Keo and try to find the rogue Angels. At the same time, avoid being discovered by the Devil heiresses since they might be a little hostile.

Okay, a lot hostile.

Raynare volunteered to pose as a schoolgirl to watch Keo at school. Mittelt and Kalawarner will watch him at night while Dohnaseek will hunt down the rogues. It's not the best plan, but it is all they got for the time.

When Raynare finally saw the boy, pity and sorrow filled her heart at the condition Keo was forced to endure. She heard from Mittelt that the boy cough very violently and has regular doctor check-ups. All of them were in vain because they did NOTHING to help in his condition. Raynare also learned he is lonely all the time. Trips to the school, alone. Shopping, alone. Even at home he is alone while his parents at work.

'Does he have any friends at all?' Raynare thought. She planned that maybe she could easily befriend him on the first day of school.

Oh, how she was so wrong.

It was when she tried to befriends him the first time is he has an unstable trust to ANYONE in the school. When she said hi, he timidly waved and looked back. When she tried to talk to him during lunch, he disappears. When she tried to walk with him to his house, he politely turned her down and walked home by himself. She also noticed he is very anxious around males; which is weird since he's a guy himself. So, she decided to ask Kalawarner to see his background to better understand him. Her friend/sister agreed and went off for a couple of days to find the information.

When she got back, fury was painted on her face. Kalawarner slammed the documents she "borrowed" from the Social Security Office (Roll with it because I don't know where you find your own personal history) in front her and went out to blow off some steam. Raynare wonder why she was like that and looked at the document as well.

Let's just say, the forests two kilometers from Kuoh has a new spring. A larger spring.

The four Fallen Angels decided to become Keo's guardian Angels (which is ironic considering they are Fallen Angels) and watched over him with renew vigor. Three girls wished to help Keo out his sickness while Dohnaseek wanted to find and destroy the rogues before they find. What they don' know is they are not the only group watching over Keo.

On the balcony of the old-school building is the school's "Great Onee-sama" Rias Gremory. Beside her best friend and the second "Great Onee-sama" Akeno Himejima. Both hoped to find some ways to help Keo from his constant suffering, but has a hard time doing so. Rias thought about sending Kiba to bring him to the clubhouse, but Sona informed her that Keo has symptoms of androphobia. Making Keo be close to the school's prince with his phobia, with the adding information all the school's most popular females is in this clubhouse, and Keo will avoid them all at any and all cost.

It hurts Rias emotionally to know she has nothing to help the poor boy in his dilemma.

"There has got to be something Akeno. Keo has no friends, no self-esteem, has nothing to live for. I saw the void in his eyes and it is tearing me apart to see that lonely face." Pleaded Rias to Akeno. Akeno did not have her usual smile and looked at Keo walking home alone.

"I know Rias. But we have to be careful. He is extremely wary to girls thanks to his old _school_ , and has an anxiety around men." Akeno responded while saying Keo's school with venom. If she could, she will destroy the entire school from the face of the earth.

"It also doesn't help that the Perverted Dup is trying to be friends with him. Whether to use him as leverage to be near the girls, or trying to clean their reputation, is does not help Keo's condition." Rias told her with a scowled face. The Duo did tried to make amends by trying to make Keo watch their…movies…but failed to realize he is very anxious of them. If they keep on hounding him, Keo may develop a full fledge fear of men.

*sigh* "If only we can get him to see not all girls are backstabbers. Then maybe we can send Koneko to talk to him." Akeno murmured. It was then Rias notice what she said and realized something.

"To see him not all girls are bad. Akeno, that's it! We can get the females here to help him out. If we can get the girls here to absolve his wariness of us, then we can finally talk and help him out." Rias said with an excited smile on her face.

"Sounds good, but what about his androphobia? We have Kiba here and Saji is with Sona so I don't think he will come if they're present." Akeno reminded.

"Which is why we will give Keo a few days to be comfortable with the girls. Then, we will send Kiba first since he is a lot kinder than the males here, reducing his symptoms of his phobia. If this works, we can get started on trying to either cure his sickness or get his body stronger." Rias announced her plans to Akeno. Akeno nodded and inwardly giggled at the cute reaction Keo will get at the sudden attention from the girls.

"Start spreading the news about his health, it will get the girls to look out for him. Oh, and make sure the duo doesn't go anywhere near him. I don't want them to increase his anxiety until we cure it."

"Hai Buchou."

 **Next Day**

'I don't know why? But something feels…off today.' Thought Keo as he walked to the school. Ever since this morning, Keo had a buggy feeling that today is not as usual than any other say. As he enters the gates to the Academy, Keo notice the girls looking at him like a hurt puppy. He heard whispers about him, but they are not the same ominous rumors like before.

"There he is. We must make sure he be alright."

"Poor thing. Having a disease that hinders him."

"Do not let the Duo be near him. I don't want them corrupting him."

Strange, they sound like they are going to help him. To be honest, Keo is still wary of them, but he thinks that maybe he should give them a chance. For his parents' sake.

"Yo Keo-san!"

'Oh no. Not them again." Keo thought with his anxiety starts building up. He turned around and saw the Duo Matsuda and Motohama coming towards them. 'When will they learn, I don't want to be friends with them!' Keo then started to sprint-walk to the building but the bald boy grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey wait up bro! Can't we just talk for a bit?" Matsuda said. Keo anxiety was building up, but in a slower pace than usual. Is it because he was grabbed again, but this time a little gentler and was surrounded by girls wearing Kendo uniforms? Two girls stood in front of the perverts, glaring at them and pointed their wooden swords towards them.

"Keep your filthy hands off Keo-kun! We don't need you trying to corrupt him!" The girl with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail threatens them. The Duo started sweating a little bit, but held their ground. For a few more seconds.

"Oi! We are not using him! We have a more noble goal of curing his anxiety to you girls!" Motohama promised to them. The girls were not convinced.

"With what? Porn, or that "secret" peeping hole you've been using for the past three days?" Said a girl with pink smooth hair. The Duo turned stone when they thought their ultimate hole has been discovered.

"Hehehe…what are you talking about? We never see a hole behind the Kendo gym. Oh goddammit." It was that moment that Matsuda knew, he fucked up.

"Cat's out of the bag huh? Get them girls!" Shouted the pink-haired girl as the mob of girls chased down the fleeing Duo.

They didn't get very far.

*sigh* "I hope those two didn't disturb you Keo-san. My name is Murayama Ueda, one of the two captains of the Kendo club." Said the brunette as she introduces herself.

"And my name is Katase Reina, the other captain of the Kendo club." Introduced the pinkette. Keo looked at them in slight anxiety, but was still able to introduced himself.

"My name is…is Keo Hyoudou. Arigato for um…saving me?" Keo asked. They did save him form having another anxiety attack, right? The girls smiled at him and the bell rang for the beginning of the school hour.

"That's the bell. Ne, do you want to come with us? You're in class 2-B, right? It's right next to ours." Katase offered. Keo timidly agreed to go with them, but stayed behind them to mask his coughs. He still has a weak body.

* * *

 **During class period**

Keo is starting to feel weak. He doesn't know why but he feels like his body is trying to tell him he needs to sleep. Keo rose his hand and asked to go to the Nurse's office to lay down. The teacher was about to say yes, but Keo felt his body just shut down, making him collapse and startling the students around him. He even coughed up blood while he was down and the teacher immediately called for assistance. Before Keo closed his eyes, he saw a mop of white hair leaving the classroom.

 **Hour later**

Keo woke up in a comfortable bed. He looked around and sighed after realizing he is in the Nurse's Office once again. 'Must be another episode, and in front of everyone as well.' Keo now knows that everyone will avoid him lest they will be infected as well (Though Keo knows that the disease is only for him, no one else).

*coughcoughcough*

Creating another storm of coughs, Keo laid back down and looked at the ceiling. Now that everyone will avoid him, he will be alone in this new school as well. Who knows? Maybe he will be a ghost in society thanks to his pale skin and small build. Before he self-loath himself any further, the doors of the Office opened and someone came in. Keo quickly closed his eyes and feign sleep until the intruder get what they want and leave. He heard something being placed on the small table beside him and the person ran away from the room. Keo looked at the object and was shocked on the item on the table.

It was a Get-Well card, signed by Amano Yuuma, Katase, Murayama, the ORC and the Student Council.

'This…this is for me?' Keo grabbed the card and was soon possessed to stare at the card for a while. He felt something wet on his cheek and touched it to see it was tears. 'I never thought I would cry again.' Keo never had a chance to cry after he was expelled from his previous school. He thought he didn't need to since his life, from his point of view, bears no meaning anymore. Who what have thought that a simple card will bring back his once lost emotions.

Keo then started to get tired and decided to sleep for the rest of the day. Through this time, his sleep was more peaceful and had a slight smile on his face.

 **ORC Clubhouse**

"I hope he gets better soon. Never in my life I will hear someone collapse during class and vomit blood. Everyone in the academy had a panic attack on the incident." Said Rias with her hand over her face. She was not kidding; the entire Academy went into a frenzy about someone nearly "died" during class. It was absolved within an hour, but this made her determination to help Keo increase dramatically.

She was visited by Sona and Tsubaki to address about the manner. At first, they did plan to use their powers to heal him, but they cannot in school grounds. So, they went for plan B by sending him a Get-Well card and send Koneko to deliver it since she was the one who reported the incident to Sona. Sona was the closest since she was in the Student Council office while Rias is at the third-years class, which is further away.

"I know. This sickness he has, it is killing him from the inside. At this rate, he may never live further than a few years from now." Akeno informed.

"Which is why I need to make him into a Devil. It is the only way to let him live a little longer."

There was no reaction. Reason why is because they know Human technology lacks the advantages to at least decrease Keo's condition. But Devil magic can cure it or reduce the symptoms. Though there is one question. How to bring Keo here and to convince him about the deal? It is something Rias started planning to solve before the boy's time is up.

And before a bigger ordeal surfaces.

 **Abandon Church**

"You telling us that the kid nearly died during class? What the hell? That disease must be tearing him apart!" Said a tall and buxom long blue-haired woman with brown eyes. She has a violet trenchcoat with the top open to show off her large chest and cleavage, matching miniskirt, and a gold necklace around her neck.

"It is true. The poor guy had to be carried by several faculties to the Nurse's office. How is he still alive is what I don't know?" responded an attractive woman with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. She wears an erotic attire consist thin, leather straps around and under her large breasts, thong-like piece around her hips, arm length gauntlets, two shoulder guards with her right guard has three large spikes, and high heel boots.

"I'm impressed the boy with such a weak body managed to not perish from it. Though I do worry he will not last long." Grimly said a middle-aged man with a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt, matching pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Not only that, but there has been reports about Stray Devils now roam the streets. Like really? We already have a group of Fallen Angels flying around here, but now there are monsters around?" Complained a young blonde in twintails and wears a Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Heh. There are three of them, but I took care of two of them. The last bastard fled while I annihilated his comrades." The man said.

"Better than nothing. Thank you Dohnaseek. Now we should try to hunt down the last one and find some way to help out Keo-kun." The violet-eyed woman said.

"Keo-kun? Since when have he been a favorite you Raynare-chan?" snickered the blonde hair girl. Raynare blushed before glaring at the girl.

"S-Shut up Mittelt! We talked only one time and I want to help him dammit! Kalawarner-chan, help me out."

"Hmm…maybe we can bring him to Azazel-sama? I mean, the boy does possess a Sacred Gear and Azazel may have something that will help cure his sickness." Kalawarner offered her opinion on the matter. Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes about it.

"There is one problem though. The Devils now have an interest in him as well. You should know right Raynare?"

"Yeah. Everyone in the school started treating Keo like a sick puppy. No doubt they plan to decrease his wariness of females before they make their big reveal next." Raynare explained. All the girls in the Academy did become a lot more protective of Keo and even some of the boys started to support him…in a fair distance of course.

"Damn. This will make it even harder than before. We should…" Dohnaseek stopped talking when he felt an ominous presence, and it was heading towards town.

"A Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek, is this the one who fled from you?" Kalawarner said. Dohnaseek nodded.

"And from where they are heading, they're going to Kuoh…quick when does Keo goes home?" Raynare said with eyes wide with worry.

"He walks to his house at night to avoid people, which that means…"

"That bastard is going to find and kill him! Everyone let's go!" the four Fallen Angels sprouted their dark wings and flew after the rogue Fallen Angel.

 **ORC Building**

"Buchou! Did you sense that!?" Akeno asked. Rias nodded grimly.

"Yes. Five Holy energies heading this way. Though one of them is closer than the others. Which means four of them is after that one, while what seem to be a rogue Fallen is after something…or someone!" Rias shouted before standing up, making her club members look at her.

"Everyone, find Keo and keep him safe. I fear that this Fallen Angel is after him and the four is trying to stop him."

"Hai Buchou!"

* * *

 **Park**

Keo slowly walked with a history book on his hand. After recovering from his incident, Keo managed to borrow a history book from the library to study for a test. As he was walked across the park, he felt a pressure coming from his right. He screamed in pain as a light spear pierced his right arm.

"Damn you were one tough son of a bitch to find. Lost my team thanks to you." Said a black hooded person that sounded like a man. His right hand is holding what looks like an orange spear, only glowing very brightly. Keo tried to move back but the pain coming from his arm it too much for his weak body.

"I'm going to make this quick kid. I have four bitches after me and another group of Devil bitches coming in this direction. Prepare to meet your end." The hooded man charged and Keo was lucky enough to dodge it by diving on the floor. Keo then started running away while the man chased him down.

Funny how adrenaline works, but that is the only reason how Keo could get far from the crazed man. He then felt pain again on his left leg and collapsed on the clearing. He looked back and see the hooded ma grinning.

"That was a good chase kid. Really. But play time is over. Time for you…" He then jumped up in the air and rose his spear "TO DIE!"

'I guess Death has come for me this time.' Keo thought as he closed his eyes. The man was about to impale him when…

 **CLING**

"Hey buddy. Missed me?" A voice was heard and Keo opened his eyes to see another man with black wings blocking the spear from his assailant.

"Dohnaseek! Keo!"

Keo looked to his right to see three females with black wings on their backs, same as the man.

"KEO-SAN!"

He then looked to his right and saw Rias, Akeno, the white-haired with a petite body, and a blonde boy with a pretty boy face.

"For fuck's sake. OUT OF MY WAY!" The hooded man said before he pushed off Dohnaseek and threw the orange spear at Keo. Keo hold up his book to defend himself while everyone shouted his name.

Then a bright light showers over him…

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Gotcha! You thought I would reveal it the Sacred Gear here. That's right next chapter is the reveal of Keo's Sacred Gear. So, stay tuned. Also, the Boosted Gear user…I'm still up to debate who gets it.**


	3. This Strange World

**Here it is another chapter for you guys and gals' pleasure. I am still shock at the rapidly growing of this story. I mean I didn't expect people to love Keo enough to give him permission to have a massive harem, one of the very few things looked down upon in this society.**

 **Ami complaining though? No. Not really. Anyway, now it is the time to reveal the Sacred Gear for Keo...and let me inform you, this is based from a game and is probably was never used by anyone in this community.**

 **Now Start**

* * *

A light shine throughout the night. Everyone were forced to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. When it die down, they looked at Keo holding something on his hand. They are all shocked by what's blocking the spear from the Fallen Assassin.

It was a book. Replaced to history book that was in Keo's hands and blocked the spear. Everyone knows that a single light spear can pierce through anything it touches, especially when it comes to normal objects. So why…no how did a book blocked it? When looking at it closely, they sense an extremely powerful aura within.

The book is bright red with golden ornaments around the edges. The pages itself was golden and the book size was two inches thick. But even with its small size, it somehow blocked the weapon.

'Is that his Sacred Gear? But it just a book.' Rias thought. She knows that Sacred Gears take in many forms, but most of them is usual a weapon or an item that helps them in battle. But this is just a book with a unique appearance. What is it purpose?

"This is the Sacred Gear? Hahahaha! It's just a crappy book! How do you pose a threat to my leader if you can't even hit people with it!?" The assassin laughed at Keo's "Sacred Gear." Unknown to him, his insult pissed off EVERYBODY in the area.

"You son of a bitch. How DARE you insult Keo-kun!" Rias exclaimed in fury as a ball of Destruction magic manifested in her hand. Her friends/servants also built up their power to teach this bastard a lesson.

"Insulting a child? How low can you go, Dedara? You disgrace all of those in the Grigori for your arrogance." Dohnaseek venomously commented at the laughing assassin, Dedara. The Fallen Angels also started building up their power to end his disdainful life.

"Hmph. Eight against one? Unfair to all of you, even if you are in a separate race. It doesn't matter; right now I will retreat and next time, I will take that kid's head!" Dedara promise as he took flight and disappeared into the night's sky.

The Devils and Fallen Angels relaxed for a moment before realizing there is another enemy race a few meters away. Both sides took defensive stances and glared at each other.

"So, _Crows_. What are you doing in OUR territory?" Rias venomously demanded.

"I don't know _Devil._ Why are you interfering with our mission?" Raynare countered. The tension from both sides were thick as a steel door. Until Akeno realizes something is missing…or someone.

"Buchou! K-Keo-kun is gone." Akeno said in a panic tone. Everybody turned to where Keo was once was and there was no one. Rias then turned to the Fallen Angels in a more heated glare.

"Where is Keo you bastards!?"

"How the hell should we know? The kid booked it once the assassin fled from the scene." Dohnaseek retorted.

"If it wasn't for you being here, Keo wouldn't have gotten hurt. Leave now or face extinction." Rias threaten as her peerage stand ready to attack.

"True. But our Lord Azazel has sent us to protect Keo-kun. That assassin was here for his head and WE were the ones sent to stop him from completing that mission. I think it is you bakas that should back off!" Mittelt scolded on the infuriating Devils.

"Buchou. We should check on Keo first. Surely, this will be too much for him and his body is not getting any better. The stress may finish him off." Kiba said to convince his King Keo should be the priority before the Fallen Angels.

"Not to mention he's also losing blood." Koneko added.

Rias knew they are right, but the Fallen Angel assassin will come again to kill Keo and these four has the information about him.

"Tsk. Alright, you will live for now. But if I see you four again…"

"Yea, yea, you will end our lives. Blah blah blah. Can we go now?" Mittelt rudely interrupted. The four Fallen disappeared and the Devils started their search for Keo.

 **Pathway to Keo's Household**

Ironically, Keo is already making tracks to his house. After the assassin fled the field, Keo immediately left the area before the other strange people notice them. He doesn't understand any of it.

'Fallen Angels? Devils? Sacred Gears? What's going on?' Keo thought as he slowly limped back to his house. His leg and arm still hurt from the assassin's spear, but it won't prevent him from reaching to his house and heal his wounds.

 **Whimper**

'Huh?' Keo turned to an alley on his right to see something moving behind some boxes. He moved slowly (than usual) to approach it without scaring it or alerting it. What he saw is something he never seen before. It is a large wolf. But not your usual type of a ordinary wolf.

The wolf is almost as big as Keo (up to his upper chest) and has short gray fur. In addition, it has shaggy black fur on its lower legs, tail, and in two strips starting behind its eyes and running the length of its body. It has dark, triangular streak patterns under its red eyes and have rhombus-shaped ears and gray paw pads. It looks more like a hyena than a wolf in other peoples' perspectives but Keo knows it is a wolf.

Because hyenas don't have razor sharp teeth like the wolves.

Keo carefully approached the wolf and spotted blood on its legs. The wolf looked up and growled at the approaching human, thinking it is one of the hunters looking for a quick buck. Usually, Keo would be intimated from a hostile face, but Keo knows wounded animals will only be hostile if it is hurt or protecting its family. And Keo knows how to approach them peacefully.

"Hey there. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you even if I try." Keo reassures the wolf while showing it his weak sticklike body. The wolf kept its guard up, but let the human come closer since the wolf can easily kill him if he tries anything.

"You hurt too, huh? I'm the same way." Keo showed the wolf his wounds and gave it a hurtful smile on the poor wolf. The wolf knew the human was wounded from the scent of blood on him, but it didn't know a human will show their wound on a potential predator.

Maybe this human is different from the rest.

"If you want, you can come with me and I can bandage us both *cough cough*" Keo coughed a little at the end, but kept his smile on the wolf. The wolf thought for a minute (I know they can think) and nodded at the human. Keo smiled and tried to help the wolf stand with his already weak body.'

'Come on Keo. This is another step to overcome this stupid sickness.' Keo encourages himself as he led the wolf to his humble abode, which is only a few meters away. He lifted with all his might and eventually made it into the house, though it did take most of his stamina to reach to pass the front door.

"Stay here okay? I'm going to…get the supplies." Keo told the wolf and limped to the nearby restroom for the first aid kit. He passed by the living room and noticed there is no one here. 'Where did Kaa-san and Tou-san went?' Keo thought before discovering a note on the coffee table near the couch. He read the context of the note.

 _Dear Keo-kun,_

 _Your father and I are out in the city to spend time together like you asked. I hope you stay safe and healthy until we get back._

 _Love, your mother._

'That's right. I asked them to have a night out in town and reassured them I will be fine on my own." Keo nervously looked at the now resting wolf on the floor. 'Wonder how they will react when I have a wolf living here in this house.' Keo thought before coughing up some more and breath in and out to regain his composure. He made to the restroom, took the first aid kit in the mirror cabinet, and limped back to the wolf.

The wolf looked at the human with grateful eyes. Keo smiled tiredly and petted the dark wolf. "Hey. I will heal you first, then me. This is the first step to help someone else other than me." Keo then addresses to the wound, which is not all that bad, only a moderate scrap on the knee. The wolf looked like it can pull through by itself, but Keo will never leave a down animal by itself; it's just in his nature. After addressing the wound, the wolf licked on Keo's face, making him laugh.

"Haha! Hey stop! That tickles!" Keo gently pushed bac the dog before addressing to his own wounds. At least the wounds from the assassin's spear was not difficult to heal, but how does one heal a cut and a burn on the same wound? Took over thirty minutes but Keo managed to bandaged the wound enough to heal. Though he doesn't know how long it will take for the wound to fully heal due to his weak body.

"You know…I think I should give you a name. I mean, I don't want to say wolf every time." The wolf looked up and tilted its head. "Hehe, well before I give you a name…ano…are you boy or a girl?" Keo asked nervously with a faint blush. The wolf was confused at the question…or how to answer it.

"Right. Ok, bark once if you're a boy or bark twice if you are a girl." Keo suggested, hoping the wolf will understand that at least. Lucky for him, the wolf did.

 **WOLF WOLF**

"A girl huh? I have the name then. How about Tsuki? It means the moon and you have the gray and black version of the half moon." The wolf barked, liking the name. Keo smiled and thought something good about this.

'I have a friend. It's an animal, but a friend nevertheless.'

Joy appeared in his heart and Keo thought he will never feel it again. It felt intoxicating, but first, Keo needs to feed Tsuki since it might be a little hungry.

"Ne, Tsuki? You want something to eat?" Keo asked. Tsuki showed its teeth in a wide "smile" and barked happily. "I take that as a yes." Keo made three large sandwiches for Tsuki since he isn't hungry at all. Tsuki then gulped all of it in one fell swoop.

'Note to self: Make more than three large sandwiches for a large wolf.' Keo noted while sweatdropping at the huge diet Tsuki has. "I'm going upstairs to read this book. Want to come with me?" Keo asked, Tsuki shook its head and laid down in front of the sofa before it quickly went to sleep. 'Ok…huge hunger and quick to sleep. I think I found a lazy wolf.' Keo headed to his room to investigate on this new "book" he got from the dreaded encounter from the assassin. He sat on his bed and placed it on his lap. A little fear was within, but was overcome with excitement. Keo always love reading new books, but this one intrigued him the most.

Sure, it did appear out of nowhere, but its what's inside that counts, right?

Keo opened the book and the first thing he read was something he never see in a book. It has sorts of insignia and chants that he never seen in any of the language books he read before. Things like these tend to be too much for the human mind, but for some reason, Keo can read them all without any problems. He also felt something was coming from his right hand. He looked at the first page with the word "fire." He then started saying it in his mind and felt his hand was on fire. He looked and was shocked to see a little fireball on his hand.

'It feels so warm, yet so deadly to anyone.' Keo thought before thinking about throwing it to something. He opened his window with his left hand and threw the fireball onto the grass below. A little explosion when the fireball landed and a small clearing appeared where the fireball approached.

'A spell tome. A real, live spell tome!' Keo thought before coughing a little for being a little too excited and go through the book again. He sees the spells of thunder, ice, wind, and light. But for some reason, they are all weak and there are many pages in the book that are blank.

'Why are they so many blank pages?'

" _ **That's because…you are not strong enough yet."**_

Keo was startled by the sudden hiss of a voice. He looked around frankly to see who said that. "Who's there?"

" _ **Patience, my young descendent. I am right behind you."**_

Keo nervously turned around to see an entity shrouded in gray armor, a hood covering its face, showing nothing under it, and has misty like wings on its back. Keo felt both fear and nostalgia from this being. As if he knows it before.

"Who…who are you?"

"… _ **I go by many names. The Archangel of Wisdom, the Silent Angel, and the infamous name of the Angel of Death. I am Malthael." The entity, Malthael, introduced its specteral appearance.**_

'Angel of Death!? Does that mean I'm going to die now? Or am I already dead?' Keo panically thogyht.

" _ **No…you are still in the world of the living, my descendent. I am merely here to tell you about that book you found."**_ Malthael whispered to the panically boy. Keo took a few breaths, coughing in between, and looked timidly at the phantom.

"Wait. You said I am your descendent. What do you…mean?" Keo asked.

" _ **It is as I said. You inherent my power and of the sage power from your motherly ancestor. The tome you have now and the power to conjure up a simple spell with ease now proves it."**_

"I…I see." Keo thought. He still can't believe this is happening. First, he got attacked by a black-winged assassin, then the most famous students from his school are devils, and now he is a descendent from Death himself?

At least, he has a wolf he can be a partner with too.

" _ **It is shocking I know. But you have the potential to become the most powerful sage in this universe. Just like your ancestors."**_ Keo only nodded. He literally doesn't have anything to say to Death. He then sees Malthael circled around him, feeling like he is sizing him up.

" _ **It is unfortunate, for you to have the same disease like your ancestor."**_

*gasp* "You know why I'm like this?" *coughcoughcough*

" _ **Yes. You have the same disease your family of sages being plagued with for over a millennium. Something that claimed countless of their lives. However, you seem to be a special case."**_

Keo looked at Malthael in slight hope there is a cure for this sickness.

" _ **There is no cure for this."**_ Keo looked down in sadness. _**"But…your body will not perish like many others. It seems this world has a different mindset to the living. Maybe it's because the death of God here is the reason."**_

'What!? God…is dead? That can't be!' Keo was about to protest but the skeletal hand from Malthael silent the attempt.

" _ **It is true. I sensed no ultimate power of a God here. So, I know he no longer exist. If he does, you will perish in your years of twenty."**_

"So, why did you said I can live with this sickness?" Keo asked.

" _ **It is simple. Your body is becoming like mine's. Being the border between life…and death. Why do you think your body is always weak, but not weak enough to be perished by anything in this world? The spear that pierced your leg the first time should have ended your life regardless it was fatal or not, yet you are still here."**_

'He's right. I could still move even when my leg was injured and I have a weak body. But still…'

" _ **I know you have may questions. But all will be answered in due time. For now, work your mind and study the book. It is your weapon and your life."**_ Malthael cryptically said. Keo was about to ask why but the Angel has already disappeared,

" _ **We will meet each other again, my descendent."**_

The pressure within his room soon dropped back to normal. 'I'm too tired. Maybe I should rest and get ready for school tomorrow.' Keo thought before laying down on the bed a drifted off to dream land.

Malthael as his Grandfather. A scary, but amusing thought.

* * *

 **Next Day, Kuoh Academy**

'I barely slept yesterday. And the conversation with my parents…" Let's just say, Keo's morning was the most eventful morning he ever had. The first is the headache he had from reading the spell tome for a couple of hours in the middle of the night. The next was the screaming from his mother and the growling from Tsuki. It took two minutes to convince his dad not to shoot Tsuki with the pistol he got from…somewhere.

'And finally, Tsuki is following me to school.' Keo is not joking. Beside him is the proud wolf by the name of Tsuki walking beside Keo. And he is getting many weird looks because of it. 'Maybe it's because it is hardly normal for a young adult walking with a four-feet tall, black and gray wolf in the middle of the school day. Not mention the pain of having Keo gain permission from the Academy to have his wolf partner to be in school grounds since she will never leave him alone.

Keo kind of blame his kindness to animals. At least, the school gave him permission if it doesn't bother with any of the students or make a mess in the classrooms. Which Keo hardly doubts she will do any of them.

As he enters the school grounds, Keo suddenly felt like he was watched by someone. Not like being looked at like hurt puppy, no this is a more wanting feeling. Tsuki growled at the sudden watching as well, thinking it may be a threat to its new master. Keo petted Tsuki and told her to come with hi inside to see if they can escape from the strange feeling. He doesn't.

 **Lunchtime, in the forest fields**

Keo and Tsuki are having lunch outside the student population. Keo always seeks to be alone because he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. Tsuki was resting beside her master until she heard rustling in the bushes. She growled at the moving bushes, making Keo to look at the bushes as well. What came out, or who, is the school's "mascot," Koneko Toujou. She silently looked at Keo while Tsuki growled louder and flatten its body.

"…Are you Keo Hyoudou?" She asked emotionlessly. Keo grew nervous of her because of one thing.

'She was there too that night. Is she one of the Devils as well?' Keo thought as he nodded his head. If the Devils want something from him, it's best to hear them out.

"…My Buchou ask to see you. Follow me." Usually, people will ask questions before following a stranger. But Keo has a keen eye, thanks to his former school "teaching" him to be aware of everybody he meets, and does not detect any malice or devious plotting from the white-haired girl. Plus, Tsuki is with him and he does have the spell tome in his arsenal. Just he could not use more than a few spells so he must use them wisely. He followed Koneko to an old-school building in the middle of the forest, far from Kuoh Academy, and they entered the estate. Keo felt more dark aura inside and Tsuki still have her guard up for any of these stranger's tricks. Especially if this girl smell like a cat. Koneko knocked on the door where the aura is at its peak.

"Enter."

She opened the door and gestured Keo to come inside.

"Buchou. I brought him."

Keo entered and looked around the main room. It has all sorts of cult like things and an insignia I the middle of the room. But what caught Keo's interest is who resides here. Behind him is Koneko Toujou, the school's "Mascot."

Kiba Yuuto, the "School's Prince."

Akeno Himejima, one of the "Great Ladies of Kuoh."

And Rias Gremory, the school's most popular woman and the other "Great Lady of Kuoh."

'If they are here, and this room has cult like stuff, this must be the famed Occult Research Club everyone in the school tried to enroll.' Keo concluded as he heard the club rejects everyone who tried to sign up for it. Mainly is because the top famed students are here.

'But the truth is that…they are all Devils, right?'

"It is nice to meet you Keo Hyoudou. My name is Rias Gremory, Buchou to the Occult Research Club." Akeno then stepped up with a smile on her face. "My name is Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you."

Kiba, the blonde boy on the shelves, introduces himself next. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. A pleasure to meet you, Keo-san."

"And you know Koneko Toujou, correct?" Rias asked. Keo turned to said girl, eating a snack while waving her hand at him. "A-Arigato. My name is…is Keo…Hyoudou."

*giggle* "Don't be so nervous Keo-kun. Is it alright I call you that?" Keo nodded. "We are all family here. Now I want to talk to about something important." Keo knew this has something to do about the incident yesterday.

"As you recall, you were attacked by a Fallen Angel for your Sacred Gear. We were there to assure your safety. Tell me, do you know anything important of the bible?" Rias asked. Keo shook his head.

*sigh* "It's ok. Not many humans here really pay attention to the bible unless you are a devoted priest. I will start at the three-way war between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels." ( **Going to summarize this here because I'm pretty sure we all know about this blah blah blah)**

And so, Rias explained Keo about the Great War. How the Devils lost their four Maous and many of their people. It was when they learn to reincarnate Humans into Devils, is the stopping point of the decrease number of Devils, true blood or not. Right now, the three factions are in a Cold War and there are reports of someone trying to spark the Great War once again. Keo never thought the situation between the three races were that bad. However, he noticed that they didn't said anything about the death of God. Could it be they don't know the horrible truth?

'It has to be.' Keo theorized. "Now Keo-kun, the assassin announced this himself that he will come back for your head. I merely wish for you to live so I ask you this…" She then stands and offered her hand to Keo. "Would you like to reincarnated as a Devil?" She asked with a smile on her face. "If you do, you will not only gain protection from the Gremory family, but also find a cure for the dreaded disease that has plagued you for years.

Keo was shocked. Here she is, offering a way to give him a chance to have a normal body. That is until he remembered the words from Death himself.

" _ **There is no cure. Your body is a border between life…and death."**_

"I- *cough* I can't. At least, not right now Rias-sempai. Can I have more time about the matter?" Keo asked while looking slightly pale. Rias knew Keo was getting sick again so she decided to let him be until he feels better.

"Of course, this is a life changing decision to take all the time you need."

"Arigato. Goodbye." With that, Keo left the room.

"Buchou…should we let him be?" Akeno asked.

"For now, yes. Keo is still fragile and the events from yesterday made him confused. I merely told him the war to answer some of his questions, but the decision is entirely up to him." *sigh* Rias responded with a sigh at the end.

"And if the Fallen Angel tries to recruit him?" Kiba asked.

"We will make Keo see reason of why he shouldn't trust the Fallen. We already have one in our school, and I will be damned if she seduces him to their side." Rias said with a flash of anger in her eyes. How could one of the crows here able to be enrolled I this Academy? It is something she must consult her Nii-san about someday.

"Koneko, would you be a dear and make sure Keo returns home safely?" Koneko nodded at the request.

"Hai."

 **Bridge to Keo's Household**

Keo looked at the normal blue sky. Tsuki wondered what is he daydreaming about.

'Become a Devil. Sounds interesting but they can't cure this accursed…disease.' *coughcoughcough*

Keo coughed up violently until he composed himself. He then heard a voice.

"Excuse me."

Keo turned to see his classmate, Yuuma Amano. She smiled at him and he can't help but feel a little warm inside from that smile. Tsuki only looked at her in curiosity.

"Oh…Yuuma-san. H-How are you this…afternoon?" Keo asked timidly.

"Doing great! I came here to stop by the store and saw you here as well. Ne, do you want to hang out sometime this weekend?" She asked.

"N-No…"

"Great! So, do you mind being with me this Sunday on noon? Come on! We will have tons of fun!" Yuuma said.

'L-Like an actual date? I'm not rea…ready for that yet!' "Are you sure you want to be with me? There are other guys a lot stronger…better…healthier than I am." Keo solemnly said. This made Yuuma to pout at his sudden depression.

"Yeah. There are those guys, but they are all brawn and no brain. Plus, they are also perverts and bully those who are weak. You on the other hand are weak but nice and smart. I'm sure you will know how a girl feels, right?"

*cough* *sigh* "You're right. We should hang out for a…little while." He agreed in a defeated tone. Yuuma smiled brightly, which nearly gave Keo a heart attack.

"Yatta! Okay, so noon sounds good, no? We will meet at the main park." Yuuma said in an excited tone.

"Right…I will see you…later." Keo said. Yuuma stopped him and typed her phone number before he continues back to his house, while she caught the faint blush on his face. Yuuma had a triumph smile on her face.

'This is perfect. Once I show Keo-kun that not all Fallen Angel are bad, he will join us and we will protect him from the Devil scum.' She then turned to the fleeing Koneko from the lamp posts on the street.

'Damn. Oh well, if push comes to shove, we will teach the Devils not to interfere with our work.' "Yuuma" declared as she went back to the base her comrades' lives.

 **Keo's Household**

'Join the Devils and a date of Yuuma-chan. My life has taken in a dramatic turn of events.' Keo thought before slowly getting up from his bed and headed downstairs. He needs some food right now and his mother did say they are cooking his favorites tonight.

A little peace for now before the incoming storm that will soon approach.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Which Race will get Keo? Devils or Fallen Angels?**

 **So yeah to verifies things, the wolf is a Mightyena from Pokémon if anyone doesn't know what it is. Will I bring anymore Pokémon? No. Why? It's because I want Keo to have an animal companion and I love Mightyena so why not bring it here and be friends with Keo. Animals did love being with Keo.**

 **The second is the tome. You have already guess it, but the tome is basically every single tome used in the Fire Emblem franchise. In other words, Keo is going to be a sage (Archsage at the end of this fanfic). Will this make him OP? No. Malthael did say his body is too weak for the more powerful spells so he must start from the beginning until the he reached SS Rank. I don't know what to name it so I accept any suggestions on what to name the book.**

 **And finally, to those who may flip out of how Malthael had a child. Dude, this a fanfic/anime/and a game into one. Logic is usually thrown out the window. We will learn more about Malthael later in the story but not all of it in one chapter.**

 **So yeah, Read, Review and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Date and Fallen Angels

**It's been 84 years…since the last update. It has been a long journey, of many rewrites. Many rage. And many lovers…**

 **But Keo-chan has returned! To give you guys the story you all been waiting for. To cleanse these lands and…**

 **Okay I'll stop. Anyway, big apologies for the delay of this chapter because I had a huge rush to update BloodDevil more than ever. But now that the rush is over, I can continue this story and the other two Death Hand stories.**

 **Begin**

 **Keo's POV**

* * *

I am so tired as I laid on my bed. So much has happened from yesterday. The revelations about the Kuoh Academy's most popular students, those strange people with black wings, four of them seem they were going to protect me while the one wants to kill. But why?

Is it because I have this ancient tome of devastating again within? I have a hard time wrapping this around my head. Especially, with the reveal that I am a descendent of Death himself! I almost fainted when he revealed that to me.

COUGH

Oh right, at least my ancestor was kind enough to tell me why my body was so weak. It is because I have one the dreaded diseases that has been killing many of my ancestors since ancient times. However, Death-sama said that I can't die from it because my body is between life and Death.

It makes since if you think about, a living embodiment from the Angel of Death himself, who governs between the living and the dead? It isn't that far off, but still…

It doesn't make me feel any better since there is no cure for this disease. *sigh* Now I slightly afraid of going to school tomorrow. I mean, the two Great Onee-chans are Devils and the school may have more of them. What's good is that I a date with Yuuma on Sunday. Maybe there is a little hope for me yet.

*snore**growl*

I looked at the floor to see my guardian wolf, Tsuki, sleeping soundly. I smiled before I coughing up a few more times before forcing myself to sleep. Why did this happened to me though? I'm just a worthless sick kid with little to no experience to anyway outside these walls.

So, the fact that I am a special mage is kind of…wrong. Oh well, at least I have Tsuki with me.

 **Kuoh Academy**

I arrived at the gates of Kuoh Academy with my Tsuki by my side. Tsuki came to love this school since it didn't cast her out, but she does have a grudge against any males in the school. Maybe Tsuki knows my phobia around men? It really would be neat if she does!

I then had a slight headache when I entered the building. Huh? I never had a headache before. Sure, I have a severe case of sickness but a headache is the last thing that happens to me. I then spotted Rias and Akeno down the corridor on my left, talking to each other. My headache came back when I looked at them.

Is it telling me that those two are Devils, like a species detector? I mean, I did saw them on the night when that strange man with black wings tried to kill me; but I was too scared and ran away to pay any attention when another group of black winged people and Rias arrived.

*Tsuki whimpers*

Shaking my head slowly and petting Tsuki to gesture her that I'm alright, I headed to class while avoiding all students, males and females. Just because the females here are nicer and the males are slightly more mature, doesn't mean I trust them. Only Yuuma…for now.

 **Hours Later (Honestly, I have no idea when school ends in Japan)**

Ugh…school life is so hard. Why did I joined school again? Oh right, it's because my parents want me to have a second chance for my social life.

So far, I was about to be killed last night. So, not good at all.

KYAAAAAA! KONEKO-CHAN

Oh no, what does Rias want now? I thought told her that I want some time to think about joining the Devils.

The doors opened to reveal the small white-haired girl with amber eyes and hair bangs to frame her face. The guys become bakas and tried to ask her out, but it did leave me the opportunity to leave the classroom undetected. I slipped past the crowd with Tsuki by my side and we vanished from the masses.

What I failed to notice is that Koneko managed to catch a glimpse of my escape.

Tsuki and I returned home and of course, both my parents are at work. I let Tsuki to run around the house outside while I try to use the tome hidden in my bag. I thought I may be a good idea to have it around in case that bad man or any other threats coming to kill me.

I went in the backyard and was glad the backyard was fenced up and big enough for me to practice in private. My father did say it will be helpful if no one tried to break in the house unopposed and have a space for us to play when I get better. I almost laughed at the getting better part.

Okay, I opened the tome and read the first few pages in the book. I remembered there is a massive number of blank pages on the book, but that is because Malthael-sama said my mind is too weak to use those spells yet.

I decided to use the first spell **Fire**. I read the incantations, saying I can conjure the spell in my mind, then focused on my left hand before I feel the heat on the palm of my hand. I then pointed to the sky and sent a fireball into the sky. Amazed, I looked up to see three other spells: **Thunder, Wind, and Light.**

I can't use Thunder because it may bring distraught to the neighbors about a rainstorm when there is only a clear blue sky. So, I decided to use **Wind**. I did the same thing with **Fire** but with a different incantation and pointed at a tree nearby. A gust of wind flew past me and made cut marks on the bark.

Wow, so the spell can make wind knives? So cool!

Then there was light, I know I can't see them in the day since it's…light. So, I decided to practice the spell at night time. I went inside to feed Tsuki before taking the cough pills on my nightstand in my room.

These usually don't work, but at least they help me cough less. I hope this work for the "date" I have with Yuuma-san.

Night fell and my parents are running late, but I understand that work is hard and I need to be outside to test this light spell anyway. I looked at the spell **Light** and read the incantations. I felt something above me and I pointed at the ground before shards of light appear and rained down on eh patch I pointer too. Hm, light that can strike down from above…sounds useful. I feel tired and retire to my bedroom for sleep. Thank goodness that today is Friday.

* * *

 **Two days later, Bridge (Where Issei met Yuuma/Raynare)**

I waited for Yuuma-san, with my tome inside my bag for any inconvenience, to arrive for our "date." Tsuki is sitting next to me and being a guard dog (or wolf) around me. I still don't know about this. I am just a sick and unnoticeable boy yet Yuuma asked me out on a date? I guess there are some girls with a kinder heart. I then notice someone beside and saw a woman dressed in a bat costume. Where did she come from? Tsuki growled a little at her sudden appearance.

"Here, take this please." The cosplay woman asked as she handed me a pamphlet with a weird circle on it. I looked at it for a moment before turning to the woman who gave it to me but she's gone. What is she a magician?

I then heard running steps and turned to my right to see Yuuma, in a purple jacket that hugged her…assets well, running at me. She then stopped and smiled at me.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope you didn't wait for too long." Yuuma apologized.

"No…it is fine. I only got here too."

"Oh really? Great! Well come on, we have plenty of daylight for this date! And Tsuki can come with us as well!" Yuuma grabbed my hand and we ran off for our date. Tsuki ran with us while barking happily? Good thing I took some of my cough pills before this date.

 **Café**

"Okay Keo-kun, say ahhh." Yuuma asked as she tries to feed me the parfait. I blushed before closing my eyes and letting her feed me. The parfait taste good, I guess?

"This is really good Yuuma-san."

"Yuuma-san? Keo-kun we are on a date. You can at least call me Yuuma-chan, unless you don't like me." Yuuma gave a sad expression. Uahhh! No! Don't give me the guilt!

"I'm sorry…Yuuma-chan. It's just this is the first date I have ever been with a girl." I confessed. Yuuma looked at me with her head tilted. Kawaii…

"Nani? But you are so cute and kind. What girl refused to date a sweet boy like yourself?" I blushed heavily and looked at Tsuki for help. Unfortunately, Tsuki was not there because she is laying down near Yuuma. Traitor.

"Arigato, Yuuma-chan." I smiled and Yuuma blushed before smiling back at me. Tsuki purred and rubbed her head on Yuuma's legs.

"Aw, thank you Tsuki-san." Yuuma said. We continued our first date by going around town, visiting stores and having a great time together. I then buy her a purple wristband as a signal of our first date and maybe something more in the future.

"Aw, thank you Keo-kun." Yuuma said before she kissed me on the cheek. My face went tomato red and looked down while Yuuma giggled at my modestly.

 **Kuoh Park**

Dusk soon arrived in Kuoh. Yuuma and I went to the local park to end our date. I can't believe I had fun with a beautiful girl.

"I had fun, Keo-kun." Yuuma said with her back facing me.

"I-I did too as well…Yuuma-chan."

*giggle* "Well, to commemorate this moment, can you do something for me?" Yuuma asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

Yuuma then turned around but her face then turned sultry for some reason.

"Will you be one with me?" Yuuma asked cryptically. Uh…what?

"I'm sorry. What did you say again?"

Yuuma skipped next to me and whispered, "Will you be one with me?" I had no answer for that. Does this mean she wants us to be on the next level? I mean, she is kind and hot but…

"Let me show you what I mean?" Yuuma said before light appeared around her. Her clothes shredded, giving me an erotic moment of her naked, before her body grew. Her bust became bigger, face more mature and her hair grew longer. Then she spawned her outfit which it looks like a S&M outfit, consists of thin, leather straps around and under her large breasts, thong-like piece around her hips, arm length gauntlets, two shoulder guards with the right having three large spikes and high heel boots.

"This is my true form Keo-kun. And I would appreciate if you join us Keo-kun."

…

"Keo-kun?"

My world went black as I fainted from her erotic attire. The last thing I heard was, "Ah dammit. I forgot this the second time he saw a Fallen Angel." Third, but who's counting.

 **Abandon Church**

"Baka! How could you just reveal yourself to him? You nearly gave him a heart attack!"

"Hey it's not my fault I wanted him to be in the Grigori as soon as possible. You probably do the same thing!"

"Well, at least I can be a little subtler about it. I mean, he just got attack by one of our own you know."

"Okay, okay lay off will you Mittelt? I'm sure we can let Keo be comfortable around us."

"Might as well, because he's waking up right now."

I heard multiple voices around me before opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was a ceiling with holes in it. I sat up to what feel like a stone platform and shook my head.

"I see you are awake now human."

I turned to see a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye, both are brown by the way. Her attire consists of a violet trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat is was open at the top, showing the world her large breasts and cleavage. Around her neck is a gold necklace.

"Hey…you okay?" Beside her is a petite young girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, consists of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on her collar. She also wears white thigh-high socks, black shoes, and have a bow black bow on top of her hair.

"Yeah…" I said without thinking.

"Oh, thank god. I thought I gave you a heart attack." Uaaaah, it's the woman from the fountain! Wait a minute…

"Yuuma-chan?" I asked.

"Sorry, Yuuma is my alias name. My real name is Raynare. I hope you are not too mad about me deceiving you." Honestly, you revealing your true nature and be honest about it is better than the girls back at my own school. Besides, you look a lot hotter than before.

…I can't believe I said that.

"No…I-it's fine. I'm sorry I fainted though. It's just your…outfit…was too much for my brain to handle."

"Nani? You really haven't seen anything like this before? Did you ever go out on a date before?" The navy-haired woman asked.

"No Kalawarner-chan. Keo-kun has been only for his entire lifetime. I am the first girl who ever asked him out, let alone kissed him on the cheek." Raynare covered for me. I looked down in embarrassment about the cheek kissing thing.

"Kissed him on the cheek? Going for the boy so soon, huh Raynare?" The blonde girl teased.

"Err Shut up Mittelt!" Raynare countered. Mittelt snickered before addressing back to me, "Well, it seems we have a lot to explain. You know what we are right Keo?" Mittelt asked.

"Hai…your Fallen Angels correct?" The girls' eyes went wide when I answered.

"So, you already know what we are. Good, that make explaining this a lot easier. You see, we are a part of an organization called the Grigori. Our Lord, Azazel-sama, sent us to keep an eye on you." Kalawarner said.

"For what…purpose?" I asked.

"You remember that man who tried to kill you." I nodded, shuttering about that assassin, "He was assigned by a traitor of our group to kill you because of your Sacred Gear."

"Sacred…Gear? You mean this book?" I grabbed my bag that was behind the platform and showed them the golden edged book.

"Is that the Sacred Gear?" Mittelt asked.

"Yeah, I think. This book lets me conjure up spells with simple incantations. At least, that's what my ancestor told me."

"Ancestor? Who's that?" Raynare asked.

*chuckle nervously* "Not sure you will believe me, but he is Malthael, the Angel of Death." The girls' jaws hit the ground when I revealed that I was a descendent of Death himself.

"Wait a minute! You telling us that Death had a child?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Wow. Never knew that was possible, but we believe since it is not that far off. Crazy things can happen in our world. Anyway, now we need to address another problem." Kalawarner said with a serious tone. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Did Death tell you about the Great War between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels?" I shook my head, but I think I should not tell them about the death of God and to tell them the Rias and her peerage told me about it…yet.

"Well, millions of years ago, the three Factions went into a long and brutal war against each other. The war costed millions of lives with the Devils losing their leaders and we Fallen Angels, our population. I don't know about the Angels but Azazel-sama proposed a truce between the three Factions. So, we are currently in a cold war." Mittelt explained the gist of it.

"So…what's the problem?" I asked.

"Well, Kuoh here is the territory of the two Devil heiresses of their respective houses, Sitri and Gremory. And let's say that the Gremory Heiress has a low policy of trespassers in her territory. Especially, to us Fallen Angels." Kalawarner said.

"Not to mention, on our date I caught the white-haired brat spying on us. I know the Devils will now try to recruit you into their peerage because of your Sacred Gear." Raynare then hold up the pamphlet I received prior to our date. "This is the proof that the Devils are interested in you."

"Wow…this sounds so complicated."

*sigh* "It is. Which is why we thought we should warn you about the Supernatural, but _someone_ here wants you to be with us." Mittelt looked at Raynare with a pissed off expression. Raynare returned the stare and lighting sparked between them.

*sigh* "I swear my sisters are a bakas. Oh yeah, Dohnaseek was supposed to greet you here, but he went off to hunt that assassin tonight." Kalawarner said. Dohnaseek? You mean that man with the black fedora…he blocked the attack from that assassin on that night.

"I think I know him. Can you give him my thanks for saving me?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you want to go back home, right?" Kalawarner asked.

"Yeah" *cough cough*

The women then came close to me when I started coughing again. "You alright Keo?" Mittelt asked. I nodded.

"Yes…my body is weak but I can bear. Ne…why me? I mean, I am a weak boy in society so why have an interest on me?" The women looked at each other before Raynare answered, "It is because you have a kind heart. Granted we Fallen Angels fell because of negative things, but we are not evil. You have a kind soul and I guess God decided to grant you a Sacred Gear because of it." I never thought about that. I always treated animals with kindness and try to be nice to everyone.

But still…

"Alright I think you should back home. Remember, be wary of the Devils since they have an interest in you and watch out for that assassin, ok?" Raynare asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag before realizing something.

"Wait…where's Tsuki?"

"You mean that stubborn wolf? It's outside guarding the place when Raynare asked it to be a guard dog. Sheesh, that wolf is stubborn. Growled both me and Kalawarner from getting close to you." Mittelt complained.

"Haha, at least I have her trust because I was a great girlfriend on our date, right Keo-kun?" Raynare said while giving me a sultry look.

"ummm…yes bye!" I said before speed waling out of the church and reunited with Tsuki at the door. I heard the girls laughing as I make way to my house. I feel so embarrassed.

This does leave me in a dilemma. Now both sides are interested on me and I have no idea who to choose. Why did there has to be a choice. Can't both sides have a nice relationship other than bad blood between each other.

Maybe…maybe I can do it. I mean, I maybe a weak and sick little boy, but my ancestor said I can do great things once I train my mind and body.

WOLF

Tsuki barked to get my attention and smiled before petting her. We then headed home, where I will rest make my choice about the two sides.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **I know this may be short, but I wanted to have Keo to hear what the Fallen Angels' side of their point of view before Keo makes his choice.**

 **Spoiler Alert! Our loveable nun, Asia, will make her appearance in the next chapter. That also includes the deranged priest, Freed, and the return of the Fallen Assassin.**

 **Also, the Sekirei fanfics will be posted soon because the more I read the Sekirei fanfics, the more I want to write one. So, send me PMs, reviews, or anything about what the Lawbringer OC should be paired up with and I will see you guys later.**

 **P.S. the Death Hands will be in slight hiatus until I make a planner of how the next chapters should go in them.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Notice

**Okay everyone, if you have been noticing...or even if you haven't. It should be abundantly clear, that my stories are out of date. Business as usual i suppose. Anyway, I am here to tell you all that my stories will be updates very soon. No lies, no tricks, no nothing. It's just i was relishing the freedom that is being out of school that i need a few days to relax for a bit. But now, i had the urge to write again and give you guys quality content.**

 **There is also another issue of ANOTHER story i am planning to publish soon. Yes, my brain is like an imagination factory that will continue non stop. The story is actually something that is very...unusual...for me to do.**

 **Does anyone know the anime, Inuyasha? That Anime? Yeah, that is what the fanfic is going to be. And if you know me so far, i will make an OC (who is male by the way) and has some crossover elements. What are they you ask? Having the appearance and fighting style of from a character in For Honor. (I know, i'm a fanboi from the game. The game is too good...minus the connection issues)**

 **So what i ask from my faithful fans, is that i want you to PM or post a review for three things for the OC.**

 **1) Which For Honor character the OC will be based on?**

 **2) Where will the OC be introduced. (In other words, what Arc should the OC be introduced post Inuyasha's group all united together)**

 **3) Parings?**

 **That is all for now. I will love to see what are your thoughts and the chapters will hopefully be posted soon. Starting with Soul of an Undead.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. The Cute Nun

**I can't believe a spend all my time doing this chapter and came up nothing! Seriously I'm surprised that no banjos were playing in the back of my head because everything in the imagination workshop is bleak and paper looks the f***king same! Not to mention I took over a month of making chapter which is inconceivable to an author WHO I AM CONVINCED THAT IS ME!**

 **Soldier: Lord of War?**

 **WHAT!?**

 **Soldier: You can still do the chapter. Everyone is waiting patiently for it anyway.**

…

 **Well would you look at that. A chapter that is finish. Good job soldier.**

 **Soldier: All in a day's work sir.**

 **(Give anyone/everyone free soul levels to guess where this came from)**

 **But in all time serious, it's about time I get back on this damn fanfiction. Let's a go everyone!**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 _Sigh_

Currently, we see Keo laying down in the grass fields by the track field. It has been a few days after his meeting with the Fallen Angels and a week after his encounter with the assassin. He still doesn't understand why this is happening to him. He is just a very weak, ill child with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. So why is this happening to him?

'I don't understand anything at all…' Keo depressingly thought. This whole thing with Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils being true. Then the thing with an assassin wanting to kill him for something inside of him. And to top it all off, he's a descendent to the Angel of Death himself, Malthael!

From being a normal sick kid to a special sick kid in a span of a week. It is highly amusing that the whole reason why Rias and Akeno are ridiculously beautiful beyond human appearance was because they were not humans to begin with. Humans can be beautiful sure, but a woman cannot obtain a body like that without some effort.

 _Cough_ 'At least now I know why I'm always sick thanks to Malthael-sama.' Keo thought as he gets from his grass bed. Tsuki, who was sleeping with her master beside him, also stand and yawned loudly. She then barked to notify Keo she's awake as well.

"Good…girl." Keo patted on Tsuki's head. The bell of the school rang, signaling the end of school. Lucky for Keo, today is also a Friday, so he has a weekend of relaxing and studying the tome book he got.

Warily leaving the school grounds, Keo and Tsuki walked to their resident household. Keo decided to leave the Devils before they come find him because he has too much in his mind right now. He was so in out of focus that he went into another way much longer than his route home.

'Oh…I went the wrong way. Oh well, a few more minutes of myself won't hurt.' AS Keo thought this, he began to think about the tome book he has in hidden inside his book bag. The tome has several spells that is useful in a fight, but Keo could never think about hurting anyone. Defend himself sure, but never harm.

Sure, there is that assassin but he hasn't seen any signs of him for the past few days. And with the Fallen Angels looking for the assassin and the Devils ready to defend him, all he needs to do is to wait for help while defending himself from the assassin. It may sound like a coward's way to fight but…

"AAAHH! Oof!"

Keo's thoughts were derailed when he heard a scream and someone fell in front of him. He looked down and blushed when briefly seeing a pair of white panties. Shaking his head from the lewd thoughts, Keo then walked and kneeled by the down person.

"Ano…are you alright?" Keo timidly asked. The person stands up to reveal a cute face with emerald eyes and blonde hair. Keo blushed and looked down. **(A/N: For this matter until Asia is a Devil, the dialogue will be bolded since they will be speaking Italian. Hope no one minds.)**

" **Oh, I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz."** The girl said in another language. 'Hm? A foreigner? And she looks like a nun given her outfit. Oh…good thing I read those books, I guess.' Keo thought before remembering the Italian language. Just because he's a sick boy, doesn't mean he can't read up on different languages.

" **It's alright. May I help you?"**

 _Gasp_ "You can understand me? O merciful Lord thank you! Yes!" The two grabbed the things that fell out of the nun's baggage.

"Thank you for your help. My name is Asia! What's yours?"

"My name? It's…Keo…Keo Hyoudou."

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Keo! Um…can you give me the directions to the church here? I was supposed to find it hours ago but…Hehehe…" The nun then informed Keo that she is lost and anyone she tried to speak to didn't understand a word she's saying. Keo scratched behind his head at the simple fact that she's in Japan, not Italy.

"Um…I can take you there, if you want…?" The boy asked. Asia's eyes glowed in joy as she hugged him while saying thank over a million times. Keo blushed furiously as he never been in this much physical contact before, let alone a girl hugging him. Asia then backed off.

"Oh, sorry. Got a little too…excited there…"

 _Cough cough_ "It's okay. Just go on me a little softer okay?" The duo then heard growling and Keo looked down to see Tsuki growling at Asia. "Tsuki no. This girl nice okay?" Tsuki looked at Keo before looking at Asia again. She then licked Keo's hand as in to say she understands.

"Hehe…yeah, this is my wolf, Tsuki."

"Aw…she's so cute! Can I pet her?" Asia asked. "You can if she lets you." Asia then stepped forward and slowly moved her hand towards Tsuki's head. The wolf merely looked at the hand and stayed warily about the girl, but forgot about it the instant Asia petted her head. Tsuki purred in delight as Asia giggled and Keo smiled.

The trio then headed towards the church. Well, was about to until Keo's stomach starts grumbling. "Oh, sorry…Haven't ate all day."

Asia then put a pout on her face. "That's no good at all! You need to eat to continue moving! Let's go get you-," Then her stomach growled as well. "Um…get us something to eat…hehehe…"

The dup laughed before finding a fast-food restaurant. Being new to Japan, Keo ordered the foo for her, which Asia cried a little for being a tad bit useless for being unable to order herself. Keo reassures her it's fine and the duo ate the food while Tsuki was, unfortunately, forced to be outside sue to the owner as a no pet sign on the window.

Damn animal haters. Tsuki is a good wolf once you don't antagonize her.

The duo then stopped by a local park. Then, Keo and Asia saw a small boy get injured and started to cry. Asia strolled up to the boy and said "Oh don't cry little one. Here…" She then put her hands in front of the wound and green light started to appear. Keo stand in astonishment as the wounds started to heal the wound.

'Magic? Like mines?'

The boy stopped crying and gawked at the disappearance of his wound. He then stands up and smiled at Asia. "Thank you Onee-chan!" The boy said before his mother appeared, politely excused her and her son, and left the park.

"He called you Onee-chan. It means sister. And that thing you just did…" Asia looked down in sorrow. "I'm sorry. Did I…did I brought up bad memories?" Keo reluctantly asked. Asia shook her head.

"No…it's something that I don't want anyone to suffer with." She then sat on a nearby bench with Keo sitting next to her. "This power I have…that glow you just saw. It's my special gift from God himself." Keo flinched at the name of the deceased divine being.

"I was then sought out by the church and I was praised for it. The Holy Maiden they called me. At the time, I was happy with that life. Being able to help people and see the smiles on their faces. It was like a dream come true. But then…" Keo put his hand on her shoulder to reassure he is still here.

"Thank you. But then, I found an injured man in one of my walks through a garden in a church I was living at. I healed the man, unknowning that the man I healed was in fact a Devil. I didn't know he was a Devil, but even still…I can't leave him to bleed to death. Then, the church called me a witch. Labeled me a heretic and shunned me from His holy places…" Asia then cried. Keo looked down in sorrow as well.

"…I see. We are much alike then." Asia looked at Keo. The boy continued, "Like you, I too had suffered through the life of being shunned and labeled as someone different. People call me weak and a sacred little sick boy. All because I have this illness that cannot be cured. And I was bullied for that and being timid. The teachers and the principal himself hated my guts and even expelled me over baka reasons!" _Cough cough cough_

Asia was about to ask him if he's alright, but Keo stopped her. "I'm alright. It's just that it's not fair for people like us be shunned on just because we did or are something different than them. I think, we are similar that way…you know?" This is the longest he has ever spoken. Is it possible it's because he's with this sweet cute nun?

"If that's the case, then…can we be friends?" Asia asked. Keo looked at her in astonishment before smiling at her. It is true he has been communicating with the Devils and the Fallen Angels, but the only friend he has is Yuuma Amano, a.k.a Raynare, and Tsuki. He can use another friend. "Sure…" Asia smiled. "Thank you! I've never had a friend before!"

'Well, we're going to be friends for a long time…'

The duo then finally arrived at the church. There, Keo waved goodbye to Asia as he politely turned down the invite for tea in the church. Keo wanted to, but something is telling him he needs to read that book. The two departed, not knowing that two people was spying on them. One was the petite white-haired girl. The other…is the assassin.

"Nothing important saved for Keo meeting the nun. Must report to Buchou."

"So…the nun has arrived. Hehehehe…excellent. I can get the rings from her and complete my mission a lot more easily. Time to ask a favor from master…"

* * *

 **Scene**

 **I know it's a little short, but I need this to be out there so people know this story is still alive. So, this chapter is solely for the viewing pleasure of seeing Asia and Keo together. You probably know the similarities between these two. Asia being a holy maiden to a witch. And Keo being a sick boy bullied in his life. Both suffered through isolation and shuns. Sadness.**

 **Anyway, for that one reviewer, here's the harem list.**

 **Asia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt,**

 **Will try to figure a way to get Riser's peerage in there. So give me some time. That's all for now.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
